


What Happens in the brownstone.....

by Superlocked_25



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Joanlock - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Keeping a Secret

 

Joan woke up enveloped in the familiar warmth of Sherlock’s arms around her. She smiled at the thought and snuggled closer. Just as she was falling back asleep her phone started ringing. She answers it.

“Hello?” she says sleepily

“Hey Joan, its Bell. Are you with Holmes right now? He’s not answering his phone.”

‘Because it’s in his jean pocket in the hallway’ she thinks to herself and then smiles and answers. “Yeah he’s still sleeping right now. Do you want me to wake him?”

“Watson, who’s on the phone?” he asks as he pulls her closer and places a light kiss to the top of her head.

“Is that Holmes?”

“Yeah he just got up, I’ll put him on” she gives him a quick kiss “Bell” she says as she hands over the phone.

“What is so important that you had to interrupt my sleep?”

“We’ve got a case, wait how did I wake you up? I called Joan.”

“But you called me first and woke me up so I didn’t answer out of spite.”

“Ok I’m sorry, but we’ve got a murder that doesn’t make sense.”

“Text me the address we’ll be there shortly” he hung up

“You need to be careful, Bell is already suspicious but that sentence almost confirmed his thoughts!”

“I was too distracted by you and I had just woken up. Your lucky I didn’t say me usual ‘Good Morning Joanie’ when I heard you were on the phone” he kissed her lightly “Now to work” he said as he got up and got dressed. They exchanged one last kiss before they left the brownstone. Once they were outside they acted like partners instead of lovers.


	2. Hard to hide things from the Police

** Captain Gregson **

Gregson walked over as soon as they arrived at the crime scene. He noticed they both seemed very happy. Normal for Joan but not for Holmes. He also noticed that when Sherlock turned his head that he had a purple bruise on his neck. ‘Where would Holmes get a hickey?’ he wondered.

“Why again did you call us here Captain?” Holmes asked

“Irregularly shaped bullet wound and no bullet anywhere, but lots of blood spatter.”

“You’re really that dull!” he exclaimed

“Sherlock!” Joan said sternly. And much to his surprise Holmes actually backed off.

“Would you like to explain Watson?” he asked

“Sure, see the bullet is still in the wall you just don’t see it. See the irregularity in the blood spatter here on the wall? The bullet hole was filled in, but the bullet is probably still inside.”

“Exactly! See Captain? Even J..” he stopped himself and continued “Even Watson noticed it!”

Had he just heard Holmes almost call Joan by her first name? And why had he corrected himself? He was going to find out why, because no one can keep secrets from the Captain

 

** Detective Bell **

Bell knew something was off with Holmes and Joan. He just couldn’t figure out what it was. And after the phone call with Joan and Holmes he thought he may be getting closer to what was going on. A week later Holmes showed up alone and exhausted to the precinct to pick up some files.

“Where’s your better half?”

“She decided to sleep in, we were reviewing case files until 1 this morning.”

Bell noticed that Sherlock also smelled sweet. Was that perfume? Why would he be wearing perfume? He rubbed at his collar and Bell saw a purple hickey on his neck. Now was the time to enter the pool at the department about if they were together or not, and to bet big.

“So did you just come to get the files?”

“No, Joanie left her jacket in the Captain’s office and he said he’d hold it for her” he walked away still exhausted.

Joanie? Had Holmes just called Joan, Joanie? Maybe he was so exhausted he didn’t know what he was saying or he accidentally let it slip. Now he was definitely betting big.


	3. She's Gone

Sherlock woke up in the morning expecting to see Joan cuddled against him. Instead he found a lock of her hair and a note lying on her pillow:

_You’ve gotten to close Sherlock. So we’ve taken your partner. If you ever want to see her alive again wait for a clue to her location. After you receive the clue you have 5 hours to find her or she dies._

He couldn’t believe what he was reading. He immediately phoned Captain Gregson.

“Holmes? What are you doing up so early?” He asked sleepily

“They’ve taken her.” He replies weakly, his voice shaky.

“Who’s taken who?” he asks

“I don’t know who they are but they have Watson. They have her.” He is in a full-fledged panic and is lying in their bed shaking and sobbing.

“Stay where you are! I’m sending Bell to come pick you up and bring you to the precinct while they look for clues as to who took her.” He says as calmly as possible.

“They won’t find anything. I already looked and dusted for prints.” He picked up the photo of them on the bedside table and ran a thumb across Joan’s face as he sobs.

“Sherlock, listen you need to calm down. Did they leave a note?”

“Yes they said it was my fault and that they would send me a clue as to her location. I have 5 hours after receiving the clue to find her or they’ll…” he can’t end the sentence and begins sobbing again.

Gregson can hear him on the other end and feels sorry for him. He knew that Joan was his partner, and he suspected they were something more. “Listen Bell should be there any minute. He still has a spare key and will come get you. You just need to tell me where you are in the house.”

“I’m in our bedroom” he hears Gregson say something into another phone.

“He’s coming in right now Sherlock, don’t go anywhere.”

Sherlock hangs up and continues to sob while clutching the photo to his chest.

 

What Bell sees when he walks in is not what he had expected to see, laying in the middle of the bed is Holmes sobbing and clutching onto a photo. “Holmes? You alright?” Holmes continues to sob. “Sherlock?!”

“They took her. They took her and it’s my fault. They took Joanie from me. They took my heart” he says between sobs.

Bell’s heart breaks when he hears Holmes say that. He knew this man never broke under pressure yet he was laying in front of him in an emotional mess. “Holmes, we’ll get her back. But we can only do that if you come with me to the precinct.” He watched as Holmes slowly stood up and carefully placed the photo on the night stand.

“Your right Detective I can’t stay and mope I need to find her.” He hurried down the stairs to get his coat.

Bell looked at the photo that Holmes had laid down. It was of him and Joan. He was behind her with his arms around her waist and they were smiling at the camera with true happiness in their eyes. He then vowed to get her back, because he didn’t want to know what would happen to Holmes. But he knew it wouldn’t be good.


	4. Searching

Sherlock sat in the Captain’s office looking at the locked file of photos on his phone. They were all of him and Joan. He finally reached the one he was looking for, it was the exact same one that rested on their night stand. He then set it as his background for motivation not to give up. He was on the verge of tears when Gregson entered the room. “Captain, any news?” he asked weakly

“None yet, have you been contacted yet?”

Right on cue his phone got a text from a blocked number. He opened it up and went deathly pale. “These people are sick and twisted to do this to me.” He whispers.

“What is it?” When Sherlock shows him the picture and message he realizes why Sherlock said sick and twisted. The picture is of Joan tied to an operation table with an anesthetic drip keeping her unconscious. The message is what makes his skin crawl;

_Joan is at the place she made her biggest mistake. Killing a patient and becoming a sober companion instead. She then meets a client named Sherlock and they fall in love. That is how she got here. It was her biggest mistake. 5 hours start now. Tick Tock Sherlock._

“She’s in a hospital about 3 hours from here. She used to work there but after she left it was shut down. Her operational room was number 7. We need to go now.”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

When they arrive at the hospital Sherlock runs inside before Gregson can stop him. There are only 45 minutes left to save her. He look at the signs frantically and finds the one he’s looking for. He follows the arrows and arrives at Operation room number 7. When he opens the door he sees Joan lying unconscious on the table. He takes out the IV and looks her over for damage. He checks her pulse and is relieved to find that it is there. He looks at the table she’s laying on and realizes it’s a bomb. It only has 30 minutes left on the timer. He picks Joan up and runs out as fast as he can with her in his arms. They make it out in 25 minutes. “Everyone get away from the building! There is a bomb inside that is going to blow up in the next 5 minutes!”

“Are you sure?” Gregson asks as he reaches the car

“Yes now get us to a hospital now! She won’t wake up….” He is freaking out as Gregson speeds to the hospital. “Joanie please, wake up. Please Joanie I need you. You can’t go. Joanie wake up.”  Bell looks back and Sherlock has Joan in his arms and is crying as he tries to wake her. He can’t believe someone would do this to a person. Take the one thing they love and hurt it because of something they did.

“Were almost there Sherlock. How’s she doing?” he asks

“She has a pulse but won’t wake up! Joanie please I can’t live without you, please wake up!”

They arrive at the hospital and Gregson and Bell are met by another surprise. The only person who can stay with Joan while they treat her is Sherlock. His name is written under Immediate Family in her medical records and he is also her Emergency Contact. They sit down in the waiting room and wait to hear news about Joan.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sherlock sits with Joan through all of the treatments they give her. The doctor also tells him that she may wake up in the next hour or so but it’s not for certain. When the Doctor leaves Sherlock holds Joan’s hand and looks at her face. “Please Joanie, wake up. Without you I have no life. You are my heart, you are my life. Without you I don’t have reason to be in this world. Please Joanie, wake up.” He’s crying again as he presses a soft kiss to her lips. As he pulls away he feels her hand tighten around his own.

“Sh-Sherlock?” she says hoarsely “Are you really here?”

“I’m right here Joanie, it’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.” He gently brushes a stray hair behind her ear.

“He said he’d kill you if I woke you up” she has tears in her eyes as she speaks “I couldn’t let him do that Sherlock. I love you and I didn’t want him to hurt you”

Sherlock reaches out and wipes a tear off her face with his thumb. “Shh. We don’t need to talk about that. I love you so much Joanie. From now on I promise I’m never leaving you.” He is on the verge of tear as he finishes.

“Oh Sherlock, baby come lay with me” she scoots over and Sherlock slides into bed next to her. She lays her head on his chest and he puts his arms around her as they fall asleep feeling safe.


	5. Telling the Truth

When Gregson and Bell walk in to Joan’s room an hour later they both smile at what they see. Bell takes a quick picture and send it to Sherlock. Sherlock’s phone buzzes and he slowly grabs it and opens the message. He blushes dark red and looks up when he reads it.

“Good Morning” he says quietly “Joanie is still sleeping so well have to be quiet.”

“How’s she doing?” Gregson asks as he and Bell sit in 2 of the empty chairs in the room.

“She was given to much anesthetic. If I had arrived 5 minutes later she would be in a coma right now.” He looks down at her with sad look on his face.

“Good thing you got there when you did” Bell says.

“You’ve got to find the guy who did this.” He looks at Joan as he continues “He took my heart, the only person in the world I can’t live without. He deserves to pay.”

Just then Joan starts to wake up, she cuddles closer to Sherlock before opening her eyes. She turns bright red when she see Gregson and Bell but stays cuddled against Sherlock with her head on his chest. “How long have you two been here?” she asks sleepily.

“They arrived,” he looks at his phone messages “approximately 5 minutes ago. And I woke up approximately 4 minutes ago.”

“How can you tell that from your phone?” she asks. He shows her the photo Bell took of them. She is pressed up against him with her head on his chest and he has his arms around her and his chin on top of her head. They are both smiling in the picture and she really loves it.

“Bell is a good photographer is he not?

“Yeah, here give me your phone. I want to send that to mine.” When she goes to the home screen of his phone she is surprised that the background has been changed from black to her favorite photo of them together.

“I used it as motivation” he whispers “reminded me not to snap or I could lose you forever.”

She smiles up at him and gives him a quick kiss. Then Gregson and Bell say their goodbyes and leave them to be alone.

As they lay there together Sherlock is the first to break the silence. “I should inform you that most of the precinct knows were together now.” she looks at him with raised eyebrows and he continues “I snapped Joanie, Bell found me in our bed clutching the photo you love so much to my chest while I sobbed. And I kept screaming that we had to get you to a hospital after I carried you out. I kept calling you Joanie because I wanted you to feel safe, I don’t care if people know about us. Because I love you and always will.” By the time he finished they were both crying and they shared a sweet passionate kiss before falling asleep again.


	6. My Heart, My Life, My Entire World

It had been three weeks since Joan had been kidnapped. But today was no ordinary day. He was very anxious and finally texted Joan.

**Are you up yet Joanie? –SH**

_Yes. Why are you typing in sentences I understand, what’s wrong? –JW_

**Nothing. Would you care to go out to a romantic lunch today? –SH**

_That sounds wonderful –JW_

**Meet me at the precinct in 20? Captain says he needs me to pick up a file –SH**

_See you soon –JW_

 Sherlock arrived at the precinct 5 minutes early to inform the Captain of what he was doing and asking permission to do so. He said it was fine and that he would be out on The Floor to see it.

Joan would be here any minute now, he was in the file room so that they would have to walk through the maze of desks they call The Floor. When she arrived she looked absolutely stunning. She walked in he gave her a hello kiss.

“Did you finish with that file?” she asks

“Yes I solved it within a few minutes” he replied as they exited the file room. He stopped in the middle of The Floor and he could see the Captain looking their way.

“Joan?”

“Huh? What is it Sherlock?” she asks. He takes both her hands in his and look into her eyes as he speaks.

“Joan, it has occurred to me that I never told you what I thought about when you were kidnapped. I told you afterwards that if you had died I don’t think I would have lasted long afterwards. I have never felt that my life and happiness was dependent on another person until I met you. Joanie, you are my heart, my life, you are my entire world. I never want to be apart ever again. I thought it would be right to ask this at our home away from home. The place that brought us together. So here we are at the NYPD precinct.” She gasps and puts a hand to her mouth as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring. “Joan Watson, would you do me the honor of being my wife?” The entire precinct is watching them as she answers with tears of joy in her eyes

“Yes!” he slips the ring on her finger and then pulls her in for a kiss and the whole precinct is clapping for them.

When everything has calmed down he and Joan head to the conference room where they have worked on many of their cases. “I didn’t give you your other engagement gift” he says as he hands her a piece of paper. It is an article about a bee, but when she reads the name of the bee and the name of the author she can’t stop smiling.

“You named a bee after me?” she asks

“Euglasia Watsonia” he replies “The only known bee of its kind was born on our roof right after we became a couple. I named it but didn’t want to tell you until it was official.”

She read the article and she reads the very end out loud “‘dedicated to my heart, my life, and my whole world, Joan Watson’ “she finishes reading it with tears in her eyes.

“Did you look at the inscription on your ring?” he asks.

She looks at her ring and reads the inscription;   
_Owner of the heart of Sherlock Holmes_

She will never forget this day as one of the best days of her life.


	7. Wedding Plans

Joan had been engaged to Sherlock for a month now and they had decided it was time to discuss planning their wedding.

“Do you want me to take your last name?” she asks.

“Only if you want to.” he says as he wraps his arms around her from behind. “But Joan Holmes does have a nice ring to it.”

“I agree. I want everyone to know that I am yours and you are mine.” She leans her head back and gives him a quick kiss.

“Well your ring says that my heart belongs to you.” He replies as he puts his chin on top of her head.

“That reminds me, I have an appointment to get our wedding rings” she pulls out of his embrace and gives him a soft kiss. “I’ll be back in an hour. Text me if Gregson calls with a case.”

“I wouldn't dream of going on a case without you.” He says sweetly. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Joan arrives at the jewelers and is greeted by a young woman.  
“Hi my name’s Tracy, do you have an appointment?” she asks.

“Yes it should be under Joan Watson.”

“Oh, here you are. I’ll be helping you today Miss. Watson.” She takes her to a small table and they sit down. “So tell me about your fiancé.”

“His name is Sherlock Holmes, we work together as consulting detectives for the NYPD.”

“How did he propose?”

“He proposed at the NYPD precinct, our home away from home, in front of all the officers we have grown to know well.”

“That is so romantic! Can I see the ring?” She holds out her hand and Tracy reads the inscription. “That is so sweet.”

“He also gave me another engagement present.” She pulls the article out of her purse and hands it to Tracy.

Her eyes widen when she reads it “He named a bee after you?”

“ _Euglasia Watsonia_ , He discovered it right after we got together and was just allowed the naming rights to the species.”

“That is so thoughtful and romantic. I wish I had a man as good as yours.”

“I know, I’m lucky to have found him.”

“Now to the rings!” they got up and walked over to the case holding the wedding rings. She points out a gold band with small diamonds inset in the edges.

“That one, it’s perfect”

“And would you like to have them engraved?”

“Yes.” Tracy hands her a piece of paper and she writes in the inscriptions for each ring next to the sizes. For hers she writes the same inscription that is on her engagement ring. And then she writes down the inscription for Sherlock’s;

_Owner of the heart of Joan Holmes_

She also writes to have a bee engraved on them both. When she is finished Tracy tells her she can come pick up the rings at the end of the week and to bring her fiancé, as she would love to meet him.

As she is leaving she gets a text from Sherlock

**Mycroft has invaded the brownstone –SH**

_Be nice to him, he is your brother –JW_

**How was ring shopping? –SH**

_Great, we can go pick them up at the end of the week. –JW_

**Any clues about them? –SH**

_You’ll have to wait and see –JW_

_Coming home now, try not to kill your brother –JW_

**No promises –SH**

 

Joan arrives at the brownstone to find Sherlock with his brother in the living room. Mycroft stands and greets her.

“Ah, Joan your home. It’s been far too long.” He glances at Sherlock “Maybe you can deal with your fiancé.”

“Sherlock, love, what did you do?” she asks sternly

“I was blasting music and conducting a ballistics experiment when he came in and took away my gun.” He pouted

“What did I say about doing those in the house? You could get arrested!”

“Hence the music. Now give me back the gun Mycroft.” Mycroft hands the gun to Joan who puts it on the mantle.

“No more ballistics today love.” He pouts at this but doesn’t object.

 

At the end of the week she and Sherlock walk into the jewelers and are greeted by Tracy.

“Joan, the rings are ready and they look fantastic! Oh, and you must be Sherlock.” She shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you” he replies.

They go back to the table where she and Tracy had sat first and she lays two open ring boxes on the table. Sherlock picks his up and looks at the inscription and smiles.

“They’re perfect Joanie.” He gives her a soft kiss.

“You didn’t see the whole engraving.” She turns the ring and his smiles becomes even bigger when he sees the bee.

“They are truly perfect.” He says again.

They both leave the jewelers with big smiles on their faces.


End file.
